Chapter 11
Natsu On The Train is the 11th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Erza is joined by Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy in an attempt to stop the plan of the Dark Guild Eisenwald. Natsu, however, is separated and comes face to face with one of the Dark Mages. Summary In Magnolia Station, Natsu and Gray are arguing about accompanying Erza. Lucy, who came along because Mirajane asked her to, tells them that they are causing trouble and asks them to shut up. The two ignore her and Lucy, thinking of a plan, pretends to see Erza which made them shut up. Finally, Erza arrives with a wagon full of luggage. Lucy introduces herself while Natsu states that he will only come with the condition that when they return from the mission Erza will fight him, which she accepts. Erza then asks Gray if he wants to fight her too, but Gray refuses. With Erza's promise, Natsu is all fired up and the group boards the train. On the train, Natsu immediately gets motion sickness. Gray says he is hopeless and to sit somewhere or get off the train, while Lucy says that Natsu looks like he's in pain. Erza then asks Natsu to sit next to her. When Natsu sits down, Erza knocks him out to ease him a little. With Natsu asleep, Lucy starts a conversation saying that she has never seen anyone with similar Magic like Natsu’s in the guild, and asks what kind of Magic Erza uses. Happy answers her, saying that Erza’s Magic is beautiful because plenty of blood came out at the end. Hearing Happy's comment, Erza states that it is nothing special, and says that Gray’s Magic is the most beautiful. Gray then shows his Magic to Lucy by creating a Fairy Tail mark made of ice. Seeing Gray's Magic, Lucy concludes that the reason why Natsu and Gray don't get along is because of the elements of their Magic; Natsu’s Magic being fire and Gray’s Magic being ice. Gray ignores her, and asks Erza what is it that she needs help with. Erza explains that on her way back from work, she stopped in a bar in Onibas where some guys caught her attention. She overheard that they finally found the hidden Magic “Lullaby” but it was all sealed up. Lucy asks if Lullaby is a Magic that can put people to sleep, but Erza says that she don’t know but thinks that it contains some powerful Magic because it was sealed. Gray says that it was probably a request that the Mages accepted. Erza says that that idea is what she thought at first too, until she remembered the name Erigor. She explains that Erigor, also known as Shinigami, is the ace of the Mage guild Eisenwald that was disbanded by the Magic council for taking assassination requests. The group then gets off the train and continues talking about Eisenwald. As they walk, Lucy realizes that they left Natsu on the train, much to everyone's surprise. Meanwhile, Eisenwald’s Kageyama boards the train and takes the seat opposite Natsu's. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza and Gray Join Team Natsu (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Spells used *None Abilities used *None Navigation